


Kageyama Slow-bio

by kickherinthenuts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Kagehina Exchange, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickherinthenuts/pseuds/kickherinthenuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Gay little love-triangle thing with Kenma and Kuroo and some KageHina overtones.)<br/>----------------------------<br/>Some of his color had returned. “I did something kind of… Slutty.”</p><p>I felt my body physically recoil. What an odd thing for Hinata of all people to say. I chuckled nervously. “Um. Slutty? What do you mean?”</p><p>Hinata made a point not to make eye contact with me from here on out. “I hooked up with someone who has a boyfriend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kageyama

It was weird. We were walking down the hallway on our way to the locker rooms when I realized Hinata had run off somewhere. I stopped what I was doing to go find him. I don’t know why, but I had the feeling something was wrong. I heard a noise.

I did a double-take after passing a classroom. A trashcan had been overturned and Hinata was sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall. “Hinata?” I peered into the room. “What are you doing in here?”

He was shaking. He looked up at me and I could see all the color had run from his face. He looked around in disbelief and gave a mirthless chuckle. “Fighting off a panic attack apparently.. I’m kinda surprised those weird little breathing exercises actually work.” He smirked, though I could see he had been crying.

I immediately walked over and crouched down beside him. _He could actually be in trouble._ “What’s the matter? I’ve never seen you like this.” I knew the dumbass had a history of getting sick just before a game, but nothing like this.

He shook his head slowly. “I fucked up. I can’t-” His eyes suddenly darted straight to the floor and I could sense his body tense up.

I looked up and saw Kozume Kenma in the doorway, looking worried.

“Get the fuck out of here Kenma.” Said Hinata without looking up.

“Sho-”

“Now.” Hinata interrupted. He dug his nails into his palms. “You’re going to get my team disqualified. I swear to god if we were anywhere else right now, I’d punch you in the face.”

“You have to let me explain!” Kenma’s pupils dilated.

I could feel the tension rising from Hinata’s body as his fists tightened. He appeared to be really focused on keeping his eyes on the floor. I suddenly remembered the look on that dog’s face just before it bit me when I was a kid. Something bad was about to happen.

“Look Kenma, maybe you’d better go. Whatever it is, just give him some space.” I had no idea what was going on, but I really didn’t want to have to break up a fight between opposing team members just before a game.

Kenma looked like he was about to cry. He turned and walked away, covering his nose and mouth.

“What happened?” I said as Hinata let out a sigh.

Some of his color had returned. “I did something kind of… Slutty.”

I felt my body physically recoil. What an odd thing for Hinata of all people to say. I chuckled nervously. “Um. Slutty? What do you mean?”

Hinata made a point not to make eye contact with me from here on out. “I hooked up with someone who has a boyfriend.”

“Who?” The gears in my little head started turning. “Wait, are you saying you hooked up with Kenma’s girlfriend or something?” _Then why is Hinata the angry one?_

He shook his head and let out a sharp sigh.

I was starting to get annoyed. I could see he was upset, but- “Come on then, what is it?”

Hinata spoke slowly, as if he were choosing his words very carefully. “Did you know that Kozume and Kuroo have been dating for 8 months?”

I did not. Shocked and a little intrigued, I too began to choose my words carefully. “I did not.”

Hinata took a deep breath. He was still shaking. He grabbed his sweater and draped it over himself like a blanket. He was trying to curl up and disappear.

Covering his face with the hood, he made himself even smaller. “Neither did I…” I could tell from his voice he was crying. “You see, a couple weeks ago, I kind of hooked up with Kenma…”

I didn’t know what to say. “I don’t know what to say. I didn’t even know you were gay.” It just kind of slipped out.

Hinata gave a genuine chuckle and broke the tension. “Jesus Christ Slow-bio.” He sighed and his breathing started to return to normal. He removed the hood and wiped his face.

 _He wants to see my reaction._ “Not that it matters!” I quickly added. _Oh god, I’ve offended him!_ “I mean I don’t care if you’re gay, I’m just surprised is all!” I could feel my face getting red.

Hinata gave a crooked smile and shook his head. He sniffled and wiped his face once more. “You know the worst part?” He looked up in silence for a moment before continuing, breathless. “I really had feelings for him. For a long time, too… I was gonna ask him out and everything.”

“...Shit.” I was still in shock. He had feelings for Kenma? And I had no idea?

“There are a few things that could happen right now.” Hinata clenched his fists again. “I could go out there, punch that dickhead, get us disqualified, and ruin everything for everyone. I could just leave right now and give someone else the chance to play…”

Unacceptable. “No dumbass! You will go out on to that court and do your best. Like you always do.I’ll never forgive you if you leave me alone out there.”

“You wouldn’t be alone.” Hinata looked confused.

“...You know what I mean. We need you out there. We all know you’re at your best when the odds are stacked against you. It’s kind of your thing.”

“Yeah.” Hinata smirked villainously and finally looked me in the eye again. “We could go out there and fucking mop the floor with them.”

I felt our natural pumped up pre-game intensity return tenfold. This time, it was personal.

“I got nothing against Kuroo." Said Hinata. "The poor kid’s got a fucking sociopath for a boyfriend.”

He had just had his heart broken. I looked to the door. “Why would he do that? It kind of sounds like he’s the slutty one, not you.” Hinata chuckled again. I was relieved. “Come on, we’ve got a game to play.”

 

“Are you okay?” Asked Ukai. He stopped what he was doing as soon as he saw Hinata’s face.

“I’m fine. Just a little extra pumped today.” He smiled and nodded.

“Okay then…” Ukai shrugged.

“Let’s go kick some ass.” I slapped his back and gave my best mischievous grin.

Hinata clenched his fists and held his breath a moment before sighing and letting go. I couldn’t imagine what was going through his head.

 

This was seriously the most intense game I’ve ever played. The moment we stepped on to the court, Hinata locked his eyes on Kenma and smiled like a crazy person. It was actually kind of scary. He never took his eyes off him.

As we took our places on the court, I could see the little shrimp’s eyes as he sized up the other team. He was actually plotting something. Knowing him, it was gonna be something epic.

Nekoma’s serve. Right off the bat, I toss to 10 and he slams that ball so hard on their side of the net, I don’t know if even Noya’d have been able to receive it. I basked in the stunned silence just after we pulled off our god-like quick. The ensuing cheers from both sides of the room were equally intoxicating.

He was so calm. The usual bubbly, excitable Hinata was dead silent the entire time. It was like he had drained all his emotion from his body and become a volleyball machine. He was like that the whole game.

“Are you okay?” Noya narrowed his eyes. Hinata barely batted an eye after missing a diving receive. Usually he’d be swearing by now, but he just go up and went right back to his place like it was nothing.

“I’m fine.” Hinata grunted without looking away from Nekoma.

“No you’re not.” Said Daichi as he called for a time out. He pulled Hinata aside to talk to him. “What’s going on with you? You’re tensing up. Stop it.”

“Sorry.” Hinata bowed dutifully. “I just really want to win.” He appeared to be shaking again.

Daichi reached out and put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Look, if something happened, you can tell me. You’ve been grilling that number 5 from the start. Every time he sets, you get that look on your face.”

“I told you, I just really want to win, and that setter of theirs is good.”

“Not as good as ours.” Said Daichi. “

I looked over at Nekoma to see Kenma smirking over at us. They were ahead by 2 points. “Danm right. We’re gonna fuckin eviscerate them, remember?” I interrupted. For some reason, I really wanted to fuckin kill this kid.

“Hey! Watch your mouth!” Barked number 1.

Both Hinata and I bowed. “Sorry.” We said in unison. _Why is he apologizing? Dumbass._

The rest of the game was pretty tense, but we managed to beat Nekoma in the 3rd set, 20 to 25. As soon as the last volley landed on the court, Kozume disappeared. I wanted to badly to follow him and kick his ass as soon as he left the building. _Why do I feel this way? Am I really that protective of my decoy?_

Once Hinata realized the game was over and Kozume as gone, he started to relax into his old self again.

 

 


	2. Hinata

 

After the game, Kuroo approached me. “Hey Hinata um…” He scratched his head. “Have you seen Kenma? I think he’s mad at me or something, but I don’t really know what I did this time, heh. He ran off and I have no idea where he might have gone.”

I shrugged. “He’s not back at the bus?”

“No, I looked there.”

“Hm.” I had an idea. “Sorry, I have no idea where he might be.” I lied.

I went back to the classroom where he first tried to confront me. Sure enough, there he was, cleaning up the trash that had been strewn about.

I leaned in the doorframe and cleared by throat. For some reason, when I looked at him, I wasn’t angry anymore. “Okay, let’s hear it. You have 30 seconds.” I said as coldly as I could muster.

“We were in a fight and it wasn’t really clear if we were even still together anymore.” He blurted out, still clutching a pile of balled up paper.

“But you patched things up, right? Cuz that’s how I found out. I heard you guys whispering and saw you kiss. I went right up to him and asked him about it afterwards.”

“I know. He told me right away that you had figured us out and that you looked upset. You could have told him, but you didn’t… Why?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. I just didn’t see any reason to upset both of you and risk the game. I figured it’d be best to just not say anything.”

“But you did. To Kageyama, right? He was pretty much marking me the entire time too. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is?”

“Actually Kenma I don’t care. You did a shitty thing and you deserve to feel shitty right now. I was gonna give you something, but…” I looked away. “Whatever.” I huffed and reached into my pocket. “This is what I was going to give you before I saw you guys. I was going to rip it up, but I wanted to take the opportunity to see for yourself what a grade-A douche you are.” I continued to avert my eyes, holding out a folded piece of paper like I was handing it to him through a shower curtain.

Kenma approached cautiously and took the note. 

“You can rip it up if you want, I don’t care. Just don’t let Kuroo see it if you want to live,”

 

On the way home Kageyama was silent for a long time.

“So you really had feelings for him, huh?” He finally said quietly when everyone else was asleep.

I nodded. “I keep thinking about everything he said to me and how he tried to push me away at first. Afterall, I initiated the whole thing.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened for a split second. “Dude stop. I don’t need the details.” He scratched the back of his head and turned his flushed face away.

I chuckled. “Sorry.” He said he didn’t care but I could tell it made him uncomfortable. “Hey, um… You’re not like, creeped out are you? Being on a team with,,, I mean.” I had never said it out loud before. 

“It’s fine.” He rolled his eyes. “I won’t tell anyone if you want. It’s no big deal.”

“Yeah, maybe that’s best. I don’t want the guys thinking I’m some kind of creep. Cause trust me, I’m not attracted to straight guys.” I laughed as I thought about what meatheads my team mates were. “Like at all.”

Kageyama blushed and suppressed a giggle. “So um, I know Kuroo and Kenma obviously are but like, are there any other gay guys in school?”

I raised an eyebrow.  _ Well isn’t he a curious little…  _ “Hah, well I have my suspicions about a few people…” I leaned in to whisper extra quiet on the chance she was still awake. “I suspect Yachi is a member of the Shimizu fan club too.”

“Hah. No way.” Kageyama lit up like a giddy schoolgirl. It was kind of fun, gossiping. I had never seen Kageyama get all flustered like that before. It was actually kind of cute…

Well, whatever he was, Kageyama was officially my best friend. I decided right then, that I could trust him. “Hey um.” I shifted nervously in my seat. “Thanks a lot for today. If it wasn’t for you I-”

“Shush. Don’t mention it.” He shook his head and looked out the window. We were almost home. “Seriously, don’t.” He warned.

It felt good to laugh. My chest still hurt and I had a strange weakness in my whole body that was a little above and beyond normal game-day fatigue. I knew that it would take time, but I was feeling better, bit by bit.

I wondered if Kenma had read my note and how he might react. It was probably sitting in his bag, waiting until he was alone in his room to read it. My ears burned and I had second thoughts about giving it to him.  _ Too late now. I did what I felt was right. That’s what matters. _

When I was sitting on that floor, it felt like I was going to be swallowed up into it. My heart was racing like I had just run a marathon. Fight or flight can be a really scary thing… But my friend pulled me out of it. He got right down there with me and helped me out.

I would never ask Kageyama about his love life, but I got the distinct impression he knew what it felt like. Something was telling me he had been to that dark place before. Whatever his story was, I knew I had someone to talk to, and I didn’t feel so alone anymore.

I kept thinking about that letter. I picture it falling out of his bag. I imagined what would happen if anyone else ever saw it and that dark feeling started to creep in again.

 

Kenma Kozume (｡◕‿◕｡)

I know you probably know this by now, but I really like you. I’ve actually kind of had a thing for you for a while now to be honest. When I first saw you I knew I just had to learn your name. Something about you just made made my chest feel tight and it was kind of scary, but I had to work up the nerve to just walk up and talk to you… I’m glad I did. I can’t stop thinking about night after the practice match. I’ve never even kissed anyone before, so I was really nervous. I hope I wasn’t too horrible! ﴾͡๏̯͡๏﴿

If you haven’t figured it out by now I’ve been trying to work up the courage to talk to you again, and ask you to be my boyfriend, but every time I do, my chest gets tight again and I just can’t work up the nerve this time. I hope you don’t think I’m too much of a dork, I just really wanted to write this down and make sure I didn’t forget anything. Sometimes when I talk to you my brain gets all jumbled and I can’t think straight. (No pun intended)

If you don’t want to date that’s okay too! You can just rip up this letter and pretend like it never happened if you want. Just having you as a friend is awesome. Either way you need to come over and play castle crashers with me, I can’t beat it alone 

-Shoyo Hinata (ᵔᴥᵔ)

 


	3. Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably portray Kenma as more high strung than he appears but that’s how he is in my head. Just because he’s quiet doesn’t mean he’s chill lol This is kind of a semi-delinquent AU I guess. Just in that they’re more like actual teenagers who drink and swear. At least like when I was their age haha so much angst (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ (This is shit)

 

It was actually pretty awkward. I was so angry that night I was ready to scream. Kuroo can just be really overbearing sometimes. Not like abusive or anything, just kind of, I don’t know, controlling…? Like, if I want to go out I can’t wear certain things or say certain things that are “Too gay.”?

He uses gay as a pejorative. Like what the fuck? He is gay. I get that he’s trying to flip the word and use it as a joke, but really Kuroo? Are you really joking? You act like this whole thing is just a game and I can never tell if you’re being serious. The only time you ever said you loved me you were drunk and you took it back the next morning.

Sometimes you’re all excited to see me and sometimes it’s like I don’t even exist. All I want to do is cuddle with my boyfriend and hold his hand when we go on dates. What’s so horrible about that?

Gah… Sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah, the practice match. Shoyo had been flirting with me for a while. When we exchanged numbers he immediately added me on snapchat and I don’t know… His snaps always had a kind of flirty undertone. Like he’ll post stuff about his everyday life and share lots of little things with me. The way you would want to share things with your boyfriend or crush. He didn’t always post to his story either. It was just me… I think.

One time he snapped me a selfie lying in bed at least without a shirt saying. “I can’t sleep…”  Like what is that?? How is that not flirting?

So I just straight up asked him one day. I messaged him. “Shoyo are you gay?”

He replied with an inquisitive selfie: “Are you asking me that because I know every word to every One Direction song?”

Then another of his stupidly cute boyish grin. (I actually screenshotted it shh) “Cuz sometimes that makes ME wonder…”

Then his shoes. He must have been walking somewhere. “Why do u ask?”

It took me a minute to process his response. I worked up the courage to respond with a goofy smile: “Cuz I am!” followed by a rainbow emoji.

And yes, that is how I come out fuck you.

Hinata responded quickly with a selfie of him covering his mouth and smiling with his eyes. “I do not know what to do with that information.”

I thought I was gonna die. Then he responded in a message:

“I think I might be too actually…”

I can’t even begin to explain how happy that made me. Thank god I was alone because I think I might have been outwardly squeeing too. I knew it. I knew he was gay. He’s too cute not to be.

_ What is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend… Do I really though? He’s such a dick. I really don’t want to be with someone so ingenuous. He’s literally the exact opposite of Shoyo. He’d never treat me like that. _

Suddenly I found myself fantasizing about dating Shoyo. Would he come to Tokyo to visit? Would our parents let him sleep over? Would we even tell our parents? It’s not against the rules for us to date right? Maybe I could finally come out to my friends. Maybe I could finally…

I started to realize that I had been going about this all wrong. The next morning I was going to break it off with Kuroo. Once and for all. For real this time. I really meant it. If nothing else, the fact that I had feelings for another guy…? No, I couldn’t stay with Kuroo. It wasn’t right.


End file.
